All Around The World
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfic GazettE  Aoi x Uruha Songfic, sur la chanson All Around the World, de ATC. Aoi a dans la tête ce La la la la la incessant...


_"The kisses of the sun_

_Were sweet"_

Les premiers rayons du soleil titillent mes yeux, me tirant d'un agréable sommeil, puisque c'était de toi que je rêvais.

_"I didn't blink_

_I let it in my eyes"_

Je fixe avec un air débile les rayons de lumière qui émanent de la fenêtre. A les regarder, là, comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi, que tes yeux sont plongés dans les miens, et je souris aussi bêtement que je ne regarde la lumière.

_"Like an exotic dream"_

C'est comme un de ces rêves que je fais chaque nuit - suis-je vraiment sorti de mon sommeil ? - à ton sujet... Un rêve chaud, exotique... Erotique ? Je vais peut-être un peu loin en pensant à celà...

_"The radio playing songs_

_That I have never heard"_

J'allume la radio, et entend des chansons que je ne connais pas. Je ne les ai jamais entendu à vrai dire - tout ce qu'on entend d'habitude sort de la PSC, entendre autre chose pour ce jour de congé, c'est plutôt agréable... A vrai dire, je me met même au défi de réussir à les jouer.

_"I don't know what to say_

_Oh not another word"_

Je ne sais pourtant pas trop quoi penser de ces chansons, quoi en dire. Certes, leur jeu n'est pas trop mauvais, mais pas si varié, pour certaines, d'autres sont tout le contraire. Je suis pointilleux pour la musique, et à cet instant précis, je le regrette, tellement je ne sais pas quel mot mettre à la fois sur ce que j'entends et ce que je ressens.

_"Just -la la la la la-"_

La seule chose qui me vient, c'est ce "la la la la la" qui convient parfaitement au rythme de la chanson. Et en entendant ça, je souris, t'imaginant te déhancher sur cette chanson, comme tu sais si bien le faire la nuit - quand Uruha redevient Atsuaki, que tu n'es plus qu'un humain comme les autres, se déhanchant sur des chansons, cherchant un semblant de chaleur humaine.

_"It goes around the world_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

J'ai l'impression que cette musique et cette vision s'étendent au monde - à notre monde. Je veux que tout le monde te voit comme je te vois, que tout le monde sache à quel point tu me plais, que tout le monde sache à quel point ton corps me plaît, j'ai envie que toute la planète sache que je t'aime.

_"It's all around the world_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

Ce n'est plus une envie, c'est une impression. L'impression que le monde entier connait cet amour tabou, et que ceux qui ne l'acceptent pas sont reniés. Je vois déjà les fangirls hystérique, et cette pensée m'arrache un sourire; elles sont ridicules, bêtes, et un rien les fait crier. Mais je veux leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

_"And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la-"_

Et chanter, chanter une chanson qui puisse t'exprimer tout mon amour. Cassis ? Peut-être. Je veux chanter pour toi, comme je joue chaque jour de la guitare pour toi.

_"And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la la la la..."_

Les cloches sonnent, il serait temps que je me prépare pour ne pas être en retard : tu m'as promis qu'on passerait la journée ensemble, j'ai failli sauter de joie quand tu me l'as proposé. C'est aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui que je vais enfin pouvoir te l'avouer.

_"Inside an empty room_

_My inspiration flows"_

Ma cuisine est vide, mais l'inspiration m'y vient, j'ai presque envie de te composer une chanson, là, maintenant. J'aurais tendance à penser que c'est le rythme de ma cafetière qui m'inspire, mais je préfère m'imaginer que c'est toi, et la lumière du soleil.

_"No wait to hear the tune_

_Around my head it goes"_

Très vite, l'air se précise dans ma tête, tout me vient, j'ai déjà la partition, elle tourne en rond dans ma tête. Je suis impatient de l'entendre, et que TU l'entendes, mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je la propose au groupe.

_"You want to sing with me_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

Et si tu la chantais avec moi ? Ça ne va pas plaire à Ruki - mais bon, c'est une seule fois, et puis il nous a déjà tous laissé chanter - crier ? - Anti-pop, je ne pense pas que ça pose problème.

_"The music is the key"_

Oui, il le faut. J'ai bien l'impression que ce début de chanson est la clef qui me permettra de t'ouvrir mon coeur...

_"And now the night is gone"_

L'épais brouillard, la terrible nuit qui s'était installée en moi a maintenant disparu, mon esprit est clair, mes idées le sont, et à vrai dire, même ma tenue l'est - chose rare.

_"Still it goes on and on_

_So deep inside of me"_

La chanson ne me quitte pas, mais c'est maintenant dans mon coeur qu'elle est; elle est la clef de mes sentiments, la clef de mon coeur, la clef de toute ma vie; elle est presque devenue mon sang en cet instant, qui parcoure encore et encore mon corps, elle me fait vivre pour me mener jusqu'à toi, et à notre journée.

_"I long to set it free_

_I don't know what to do"_

Te voilà face à moi, désormais, un grand sourire orne mes lèvres, je voudrais libérer la chanson, libérer mon coeur pour te l'offrir, mais je ne sais pas encore comment faire - ou plutôt je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu souris à ton tour, perçant une nouvelle fois mon coeur d'une de tes flèches.

_"Just can't explain to you_

_I don't know what to say"_

Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, t'expliquer comment je me sens, mais je n'y arrive pas tellement c'est à la fois magnifique et brûlant, tellement je sens mon coeur serré et libre à être à côté de toi; je voudrais au moins engager la conversation, mais je ne trouve pas mes mots.

_"Oh not another word_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

Non, en fait, il n'y a pas de mot, aucun mot ne peut décrire mon état, alors je fredonne simplement cet air qui m'est venu, sans paroles, juste l'air. "La la la la la," forment mes lèvres. Et tu souris.

_"It goes around the world_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

Et j'imagine cette musique parcourir le monde, être entendue partout, j'imagine cette chanson qui t'exprime mon amour être comprise de tous, et surtout de toi, je veux que le monde sache que j'aime un homme, le plus bel homme au monde, et que je n'ai aucune honte.

_"It's all around the world_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

Après tout, des gens comme moi, il y en a partout dans le monde - des gens qui t'aiment aussi, mais pas qui t'aiment comme je t'aime, pas qui te connaissent comme je te connais. Je veux que le monde entier connaisse ma façon de t'aimer.

_"And Everybody's singing_

_La la la la la-"_

Et que tout le monde chante cette chanson qui n'a aucune paroles, et dont les mots ne seront jamais assez fort pour faire comprendre ce que je ressens, pour faire comprendre comment je me sens à ce moment où, dans le parking de ton immeuble, tu me serres dans tes bras, très tendrement, contre toi.

_"And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la la la la..."_

J'ai l'impression d'entendre sonner des cloches qui annonceraient mon bonheur d'être là, au plus près de ton corps, entre tes bras, mon visage enfoui dans ton cou, ta main posée derrière ma tête, mes bras enlaçant ta taille.

_"The kisses of the sun..."_

Mais mon bonheur atteint son comble lorsque tu te détache légèrement de mon corps pour plonger ton visage vers le mien, déposant un baiser d'abord timide sur mes lèvres, qui s'approfondit très vite alors que je me serre autant que je peux contre toi.

_"Around - around - around the world..."_

Le monde, à cet instant-là, c'est toi et moi - uniquement toi et moi. Et ce baiser est le symbole de mon amour - de notre amour. Il devient un instant ce message que je veux faire passer au monde, sauf que le monde ne le comprendra pas. Je me détache un instant de toi, te regarde dans les yeux, et t'embrasse à mon tour.

_"La la la la la-"_

Et lorsque nous cessons finalement de nous embrasser, je te parle de ma façon de faire passer le message au monde, de cette chanson qui me tient tant à coeur.

_"It goes around the world_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

Tu finis par le fredonner avec moi, ce "la la la la la" qui ne trouvera une réelle signification que sous la plume de Ruki - un autre jour. Pour aujourd'hui, ça restera "la la la la la", notre chant à nous deux.

_"It's all around the world_

_Just -la la la la la-"_

J'entend des gens le fredonner après notre passage. Notre message commence déjà à passer, avant même d'exister concrètement. Le monde commence à savoir.

_"And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la-"_

C'est le soir, désormais, et alors que nous retournons à ta voiture, j'entend presque tous ceux que nous croisons fredonner ces quelques notes...

_"And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la la la la..."_

Les cloches sonnent minuit et nous sommes chez toi, sur ton lit, plus précisemment. Ces foutues cloches, j'ai l'impression qu'elles reprennent cet air, elle aussi. Tout me rappelle à toi, alors que je suis contre ton corps...

_"Around - around - around the world_

_La la la la la la la la..."_

Le monde à nouveau n'est plus que toi et moi, dans ce lit. Non, c'est même autrement - ce n'est pas 'toi et moi', c'est 'nous'. Le monde à cette seconde où je deviens tien, c'est nous. A jamais...


End file.
